Shaall Ordo
"Look, I'm just out to get credits. Credits are my thing. I like wealth." - Shaall Ordo to a target seconds before killing them. Shaall Ordo was a Rattataki bounty hunter and Mandalorian during the Old Republic Era. In 3,640 BBY, after killing Mandalore the Vindicated, Shaall would become Mandalore the Wealthy. More coming soon... Meeting with Janarus After the Battle of Corellia, Darth Tormen had one last contract for Shaall: board Chancellor Janarus' flagship, The Founder, and kill him or freeze him in carbonite. Shaall traveled to The Founder in his starship, pretending to be a Republic ship that was being chased by Imperial fighters. When he landed, he destroyed numerous starfighters and killed many soldiers in the hangar, then proceeded to where the Chancellor was. Janarus, however, knew why Shaall had come and told him that he had released the crimes committed by Shaall that had actually been true, and the details on Jun Seros' abuse of power. Janarus then offered Shaall immunity for the real crimes in exchange for killing Tormen, who had butchered many innocents throughout his time as a Sith Lord. Shaall, remembering that he wanted to join the Republic, and realizing Tormen could join the Dark Council and become a deadly threat, decided to accept Janarus' offer. Shaall returned to Tormen's flagship and, after a brief duel, killed the Sith Lord. Janarus gave Shaall immunity and extra credits, and then resigned from office. Shaall and his crew then headed for Coruscant. More coming soon... The Order of Revan Ziost Incident The Eternal Empire During the rise of the Eternal Empire in 3637 BBY, Shaall was captured and frozen in carbonite. Five years later in 3632 BBY he was unfrozen by Lana Beniko. He eventually become one of the commanders of the Alliance on Odessen. Later, he managed to get back to Krenton IV and found out that Jargus Fett had taken over as Mandalore in his absence. Jargus offered to hand the mantle of Mandalore back over to Shaall, but Shaall refused, stating he had to go fight the Eternal Empire, and that he did not want the Mandalorians to get dragged into it and be in danger. Shaall then officially gave Jargus the title of Mandalore the Protector. While visting Krenton IV, Shaall had been informed that Torian Cadera had left two years earlier and the Mandalorians were unsure where he was. Shaall traveled to Nar Shaddaa and helped destroy the Star Fortress there. While on the planet, Shaall found some old associates from his criminal empire but no signs of his crew. His associates told him that Mako said she was quitting the business and that Gault and Skadge went to find a new gig, but they had no clue of where Blizz may have gone. Shaall then ordered the remnants of his criminal empire to pack up, and moved them to the Alliance base on Odessen. A few weeks later, Shaall returned to Zakuul with Theron Shan to search for the anarchist known as Firebrand. Upon meeting with Firebrand, she revealed herself to be Kaliyo Djannis. Shaall traveled around Zakuul's underworld with Kaliyo and planted bombs on the power junctions. After detonating the explosives, the two assaulted the Overwatch center and defeated the director. Kaliyo offered Shaall the opportunity to detonate the consoles which controlled the Zakuulans' droids, which he gladly accepted. After the droids were offline, Kaliyo detonated bombs around the city, heavily damaging the Spire. Upon returning to Odessen, Shaall was confronted by an angry Koth, who threatened to leave the Alliance. An hour later, Shaall entered the war room to discuss recent developments with Lana, Theron, and Senya, but they were interrupted by Tora, who told them Koth tried to steal the Gravestone but escaped in a shuttle instead. Theron opened a holochannel to the shuttle, and Koth expressed his displeasure with Shaall. In response, Shaall called Koth a traitor and threatened to kill him. Koth's shuttle then jumped to hyperspace, and communication with it was lost. Senya attempted to resume the meeting, but Shaall walked out in anger as the other Alliance commanders arrived. A day after Koth left the Alliance, Shaall traveled to Hoth and found Blizz, now running his own Jawa crew. After helping Blizz and his crew recover an item for a "Jedi-man", Blizz and the Jawas joined the Alliance, and Shaall was once again Blizz's "Big Boss". Personality Shaall had a very low tolerance for people who double-crossed or deceived him, often killing them. Anyone who annoyed him or targets that led him on a long and irritating hunt were also usually killed. However, he was not heartless. He loved Mako, and would spare those who did nothing wrong. During the Eternal Empire's rule of the galaxy, Shaall viewed the citizens of Zakuul as snobbish and arrogant. He believed Zakuul deserved to be destroyed, leading him to let the sun generator explode during his escape from the city with Lana, as well as inflicting heavy damage against the Spire alongside Kaliyo Djannis. However, he still believed killing innocents was wrong, leading him to take in the Zakuulan exiles in the swamps aboard the Gravestone. Equipment As a bounty hunter, Shaall had several pieces of equipment to use in his job. RD-14B Stealth Chestguard Shaall's chestguard was probably his most important piece of equipment. It had a jetpack on the back and an ammo belt strapped across the front so Shaall could quickly reload his blaster. On the left arm was an open rectangular slot to put a kolto pack in. It was connected to tubes that went up Shaall's sleve and into his chest. When the system detected that Shaall was injured, kolto would pump out of the pack and into the tubes to heal him. Quadranium Onslaught Gauntlets On the top of each of his gloves' wrists, Shaall had a flamethrower and a mini rocket launcher. Behind them on each glove was a button. When pressed, whatever was on the top of his glove at the time (whether his flamethrower or mini rocket launcher) would move off to the side of his glove, while whatever had been on the side would slide to the top. On the bottom of each glove was a pocket with a shiv. When a button on the bottom of the glove was pressed, the shiv would fold out from the pocket and be ready for use. When the button was pressed again, the shiv would fold back into the pocket. TH-16A Tech Helmet Shaall's beskar'gam helmet was very important to him. It represented him as a Mandalorian. Inside the helmet near his left ear was a high-quality communicator. Blizz made several upgrades to the helmet shortly after Shaall found it. One of these upgrades was that an arm could fold out from the left interior side of the helmet and bring the communicator in front of Shaall's face so he could view a hologram if he wanted to. Blizz had also put a flashlight and scanner on the outside of the helmet. Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Hutt Cartel Category:Republic Category:Old republic Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Clan Ordo Category:Married Characters